


Meet-Up

by annabeth_the_duck



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Anaskia, Ani and Saskia are engaged, Binah is aroace, Butterkins, Café, Coffee, Ellie and Lottie are partners, Engagement, F/F, Gay Cafe, It's micky not mickey, Jamie and Raphael are dating, Jamie and Raphael have been pining for each other for years, Japhael, Jobs, Just assume that Micky was signing for Percy the whole time, Lola is a pansexual, Lottie and Ellie: Future Queens of Maradova, Love, M/M, Maradova, Micky and Percy are engaged, Micky is Percysexual, Moving, Not officially married yet, Percy is Mickysexual, Queen - Freeform, What is ani/saskia's ship name?, a well written ending what's that, anyway they're ruling maradova together, but engaged, but that's just my opinion, idk what job Binah would have, it is simply impossible, it's important but what, le sigh, seriously i cannot write a good fic over 1000 words, set 3 ish years after Rosewood, so I guess they're engaged?, sorry no Ollie in this, well written endings are myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: The gang meets up 3 years after Rosewood.
Relationships: Anastacia Alcroft/Saskia San Martin, Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox, Lottie Pumpkin/Ellie Wolf, Percy Butter/Micky Tompkins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Meet-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ripconniesvids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ripconniesvids).



> Thanks for the prompt @ripconniesvids  
> Check out their instagram, they're really funny and nice :)  
> Also I don't think this is what will actually happen after Rosewood (however the engagements will or I will throw hands), it'll probably be a bit different in the book.

“What’s up, mostly gays,” Ellie said, dropping down in a seat with her highly sugared coffee. Lottie snorted and suppressed a smile.

“May I remind you, Ellie, that while all of us are on the LGBT+ spectrum, not all of us are gay.”

“But _most_ of us are.”

“Oh my God, you two have _not_ changed,” Jamie grumbled. “Out of the 10 of us, 5 of us are gay. So therefore _half_ of us are gay, not most of us.”

“Good to see you haven’t changed either, Jamie.” Ellie said with a quirk of her lips.

“I’m not gay, I’m Percysexual,” Micky announced to many laughs as he led Percy to a chair and sat down next to him. Percy smiled and waved, apparently unaware of Micky’s statement, as he sat with Micky and Lola. Binah also settled into a chair, giving the customary greetings.

“This is not going to work,” a bossy voice with a French accent said loudly, sighing dramatically. “Raphael, you drag that table over here, otherwise you are sitting on the tabletop. Saskia, grab some more chairs. Binah, you need to move to make room.” Anastacia watched as her friends did her bidding and sat down prettily, pleased with her organization. “Good morning, all.” She waved slightly as she leant her head on Saskia’s shoulder.

“Morning!” Lola grinned.

“We had a long day yesterday. We’re moving apartments,” Saskia smiled, stroking Ani’s hair. “How’s everyone doing?”

A chorus of ‘good’s and ‘fine’s rang around the table. Jamie shrugged and Ellie made an epic sign with her hand, in typical Ellie fashion.

“How’s your engagement going?” Lottie queried.

“Great,” Micky and Saskia and Anastacia all said at the same time, with Micky and Percy also signing it.

“Oh, wait…” Micky trailed off, blushing red. Percy facepalmed.

“Oh my God, you guys are engaged?” Lottie said. “Congratulations!” She smiled and got up to hug Percy and Micky, who both signed and said their thanks at her enthusiasm, with everyone else also complimented them. Micky and Percy were beaming.

Eventually the blessings had died down and idle conversation had started in small groups. Binah was explaining about her high-ranking job with extravagant hand gestures while Saskia and Ani were describing their new apartment, with Lottie and Ellie talking about their preparations for ruling Maradova and Raphael urging everyone to go see the new show he was in. It was a little bit chaotic, but it was comforting in its familiarity.

“The lighting is a little dim in places, but the windows are _really_ pretty-”

“I actually get quite a few days off a month, and I was glad to have the opportunity to see you all-”

“But _honestly_ , the wall colour is _atrocious_ -”

“The costumes are just stunning, but the props really take the cake with their little details-”

“The lessons are so boring, but now I know how to _balance the people’s needs with my schedule and all that sh_ -”

“It’s kind of a greyish backdrop, very bleak, but the dresses really stand out with their bright colours-”

“Ellie!”

“What? I’m telling the truth.”

“Oh, Jamie,” Binah said, breaking through the conversations going on around her. “Aren’t you getting a drink? That’s kind of what cafés are for, besides catching up with old friends.”

“I’m sharing with Raph.” Jamie stated and took Raphael’s drink out of his hand, taking a long sip.

Everyone eyed them, catching on one by one. Lola was the one to blurt it out.

“OH!” She squealed. “You’re finally dating!”

Everyone was laughing and many ‘Finally!”s were heard. Jamie buried his bright red face in Raphael’s shoulder, who only grinned and squeezed his hand under the table. Jamie just sighed while his boyfriend fielded the questions, half-seriously debating the consequences of sliding under the table and hiding there for a while.

A while later, when everyone had devolved into separate, quieter talks once again, Binah had to go deal with something at her job. She left with many hugs and ‘Meet up soon’s from her friends and one Hamilton-esque ‘Until we meet again’ from the eternally theatrical Raphael. Micky and Percy went back to their house after, and Lola joined them a few minutes later. Ani and Saskia went paint-shopping for their apartment and Lottie and Ellie had to fly back to Maradova. Jamie gave them each a tight hug.

“We’ll see you soon,” Lottie said. “Don’t worry.” She gave him another squeeze and a wave and exited the café. Jamie sighed, missing the pair already, and leaned into Raphael, who just wrapped an arm around him.

“Don’t worry,” Raphael echoed Lottie’s assurances, “We’ll see them again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I might do a little proposal series for Butterkins, Japhael, Lollie, Anaskia (that's what I'm calling it lmao), and maybe Jottie? I'll definitely do Butterkins and Anaskia at least.  
> Also I'm considering doing a songfic? Idk. Hmmmmm  
> Please leave kudos and comments, they make me really happy and check out my other stories! Thanks! :D  
> Feel free to leave prompts or suggestions in the comments.


End file.
